Bra's Bedtime Stories
by PrincessBulma88
Summary: I decided to make a collection of bedtime stories that could be told to Bra.
1. Cinderella

I don't know own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: Cinderella

"Mommy! Mommy! Trunks is picking on me again!"

Bulma looked up from the kitchen sink to see her 5 year old princess crying, she put down the dish she was cleaning and dried her hands, "TRUNKS!"

Trunks then popped his head in instantly like he know it was coming, "Yes, mother?"

Putting her hands on her hips, "What have I told you about picking on Bra?"

"Not to, because she is little and can't take a joke yet, like Goten."

"Go find your father!" Bulma pointed to the hallway leading the the gravity room. After Trunks was gone she turned her attention back to Bra. Kneeling next to her and patting her head, "Sweetie, go get ready for bed and pick out a story and I will be up soon. Ok?"

Sniffling, "Ok, mommy."

A few minutes later Bulma was done doing dishes and headed to Bra's room. "What book did you pick?"

Bra looked up at her mom when she entered the room. "I want Cinderella, but told...differently."

"Differently...how?"

"Mommy, your smart. I'm sure you can think of a way." Smiling sweetly.

With a big smile, "You got that right. Lets see Cinderella...does Cinderella have to be a girl?"

Shrugging, "I don't care."

"Ok...let's see...

_A long time ago there was a young boy who lived with his father. One day his father died and left the boy all alone. There was no one to care for the boy, so he went to live with this mean man...we'll call him Warm._

"Mommy, are you talking about King Cold?"

"Just listen Bra. Now where was I? Oh...."

_As the boy grew Warm and his two sons made the boy become a servant to them, they made him fight for them and do many evil things. One day the boy who was now a young man was working outside their home when a massager came from the planet's castle. The young man didn't think anything of it and took it into the house to give it to Warm, but only his sons were there. Hotter looked up from his book and hit his brother Melt in the side, who also looked up. "What do you have there Ouji?"_

"_A letter from the castle. Where is Warm?"_

_Hotter got up and snatched the letter out of Ouji's hand. "Well, well looks like the princess has returned from her schooling and the King wants to throw a party for her return."_

_This got Melt interested, "Let me guess, to find her a man?"_

_Hotter looked closer, "Yes, every eligible man in town."_

"_Does that mean I am welcome to come too?"_

_Hotter and Melt laughed in Ouji's face. "If you get your work done."_

"_Very well." Ouji left to get his work done._

"Mommy those two aren't very nice, are they?"

"No, sweetie."

_When the time came for the party to start, Ouji still had a lot of work left to do. He was extremely mad, they did it on purpose. As he watched them leave he walked into the training grounds in the back yard. There he sat and stewed. After sitting there for a while, there came a sudden yellow glow out of no where._

"Oh! It's his fairy godmother!"

"_Why such a sad face?" a voice from the yellow light._

_Ouji was getting mad, "I'm not sad. I'm angry!"_

"_Because you couldn't go?"_

"_It's none of your business."_

"_I believe I can help you."_

"_I don't need any help, especially a light."_

Giggling, "That sounds like daddy."

_Just then a man stepped out of the light, "Does that make you feel better?"_

"_No, I still don't trust a nameless man."_

"_Come on man! Give me a break! Your harsh and you know the longer we talk to more time those others have to get close to the princess."_

"_I will agree as long as I get a name." Ouji stood up and looked at the man._

"_Fine...I'm the savior."_

"Mommy, it that Uncle Goku?"

"Honey, just listen to the story."

"Ok."

"_Fine. I will allow you to do whatever you need to get me into the party." With that the savior shot a bolt out of his hand and changed the dress of Ouji, instead of loss fitting gis he was wearing a royal blue spandex with white armor, gloves, and boots, all trimmed in gold and a scouter. Ouji looked down at himself and was impressed._

"_Now, get going. But you only have till midnight, after that your old clothes will return."_

_Ouji took to the sky and in a few seconds was at the party. As he walked in he could see hundreds of different men from all over town, then he saw her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and there were Hotter and Melt standing there with her. He looked at her face and could tell she was bored by the look in her beautiful blue eyes.. He walked up to her and bowed. "Good evening Princess." And kissed her hand. _

_The princess bowed back and told him to rise, "Good evening to you too." She said with a blush._

"_Would you care to dance?"_

_The princess looked at Melt and Hotter and turned back to Ouji, "Yes."_

_They danced for what seemed forever. The princess looked up at Ouji..._

"They are going to kiss aren't they?"

"Listen..."

_The princess looked up at Ouji, "Thank you for such a wonderful night. Do you believe in love at first sight?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Oh, well I do. And I believe I found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." Just as the princess was about to kiss the clock struck midnight._

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go." Ouji got up and flow away. _

"_No wait!" The princess looked down in sadness to see he left his scouter. "I will find you." While holding the scouter close to her heart._

_The next day Ouji was out doing his daily chores, Melt and Hotter were complaining to Warm about the mysterious man that stole the princess' attention from them, when there was a knock at the door. Warm went and opened it and there stood a massager from the castle. "Good morning sir, we have been going door to door all night to find a certain man. This is the last house, can we please come in?"_

"_Why yes, but may I ask what this is about?"_

"_The princess met the man of her dreams last night but he left, leaving behind this scouter. And as you know every scouter is made to fit a single person."_

"_Why yes. Just give me a second." Warm left and found Ouji in the shed and locked him in. Then returned to the house. "Now, boys, allow the men to see if it fits one of you."_

_Ouji was trying to get out of the shed while Hotter and Melt tried on the scouter. Finding his inner strength and got out. He made it just in time to see the massager getting ready to leave, "NO! Wait!"_

_The massager looked at Warm, "No more? Come young man and have a try." Ouji came over and the scouter was a perfect fit. He was taken to the castle and was married to the princess right away. And they lived happily ever after with two beautiful children._

"Mommy...yawn...that was a really good story."

"Thank you sweetie. I love you." Bulma kissed her sleepy daughter on the forehead.

"Love you too mommy." Giving her a kiss on the cheek and fell asleep.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 2: Sleeping Beauty

The next evening Bulma was still not home, leaving Vegeta to make the dinner for him and the kids. After his somewhat enjoyable meal he was planning on going to do more training. Trunks had left after dinner for a date leaving only him and his little princess. On his way down the hall to the gravity room there stood Bra giving him the look. "Daddy?"

"What?"

"Can you read me a bedtime story..." Big puppy dog eyes. "please."

Getting mad about how the only two women in his life can control him with just a look he gave up and simply nodded.

Bra got a huge smile on her face, "Thank you Daddy! Thank you!"

"Yeah, umm...go get ready for bed and I will come read you a ...s...st...story."

"Ok." As Bra ran up to her room Vegeta couldn't figure out how a powerful saiyan prince such as himself could become so soft and be controlled by a demi-saiyan and a human. He waited a few minutes then went to Bra's room to find her sitting in her bed waiting for him. He was about to pull up a chair when, "NO DADDY! SIT ON THE BED WITH ME!" Grumbling and giving up he sat next to her and she laid her head on his lap.

"Where is your story?"

"I know what one I want but I want you to tell me your version of it."

Raising an eyebrow. "What story?"

"Sleeping Beauty."

"What?"

"You know the one daddy, don't play stupid. I thought you say that your smart and Uncle Goku is stupid, or did you two switch?"

"Fine! Sleeping Beauty...

**Clear back in time, when there were still kings and queens ruling the lands of Earth, there was one King and his Queen that could not have a child of their own. Until one day, the queen found out that she was with child. The king did everything in his power to keep the queen and their unborn child safe. When the day came for the child to be born everyone, including the king's closet friend, another king, asked him if he wishes it to be a boy. The king simply replied, "I don't care as long as I get a child for me to _love_ (**uncomfortable for Vegeta to still say)**. If it is a girl we could combined our kingdoms by the marriage of my daughter and your son." The other king looked down at his 4 year old mini-me and grinned in agreement. **

"Daddy your doing really good."

**It was a matter of time when the king found out that he and his queen had a daughter. Everyone in their kingdom was so _happy_ that they decided to hold a party for them. Everyone was invited including the king and queen's good friends the three good witches, Blondie, Harpy, and Goodie-Good. **

"Daddy, are you talking about Aunt 18 and Aunt Chi-Chi?"

"Be quiet and listen!"

**Each of the good witches had a special gift for the young princess; Blondie gave the princess the gift of beauty. Harpy gave her the gift of intelligence. And when Goodie-Good was about to give her, her gift a darkness filled the room and reveled the evil witch, Bimbo and her pet slave, an old man. "Well, well what do we have here." Bimbo walked up to the cradle that held the tiny princess. "A party? And I wasn't invited." Turning to the king and queen, "I'm hurt."**

"**That's because you're not welcome here!"**

"**Blondie, shhh." Harpy said.**

"**Wasn't invited? Well I too have a gift for the young princess." Turning back to the cradle. "In deed you will grow to be beautiful and smart, the desire of every young prince, but on the eve of your 16th birthday you will prick your figure on the throne of a rose and die!"**

"**No!" The queen ran over and grabbed her precious daughter. Laughing Bimbo disappeared.**

"**Your majesties, Goodie-Good, still has her gift to give." Harpy added in. **

**The Queen looked up, "Can she stop this?"**

"**No, Bimbo's magic is too strong and evil, but I can make it so she doesn't die." Goodie-Good turned to the baby princess, "Dear princess, on the eve of your 16th birthday there will be a rose throne your finger will prick, but not in death will be your result, but in sleep, till your true _love_ comes with true_ loves_ first kiss."**

**That evening the king gave the order to destroy every rose bush in the kingdom. Meanwhile the three good witches were thinking of a way to save the young princess.**

"**There has to be something we can do?" Harpy said pacing back and forth.**

"**Yeah, destroying all the rose bushes isn't going to stop Bimbo." Goodie-Good added.**

**Blondie who had remained quiet till now, "I have it!"**

"**What!" the other two asked.**

"**Not here. Come on." They disappeared into their secret realm. "We will take her with us and raise her and bring her back after her 16th birthday."**

"**That is a great idea...but we can't raise her here, she doesn't belong in our realm." Harpy added.**

"**Not here, in the deep forest. No one will look for her there."**

"**But everyone would know what we look like." Goodie-Good added.**

"**We will disguise ourselves as maidens. And we will raise the princess."**

"**I don't know if the King and Queen will go for this." Harpy stressed.**

**Blondie looked up at her, "I know they will."**

**The three returned to the other realm and after hours of convincing the King and Queen, they left in the dead of night with the princess.**

"Daddy...yawn...I really like your story."

"Your getting tired go to bed."

"NO! Finish it...please."

"Fine...

**15 years have passed and it would soon be the eve of the princess' 16th birthday. Blondie, Harpy, and Goodie-Good, had done good so far hiding her from the world. They named her Blue Velvet. One day the three were talking about throwing a party for Blue Velvet before they take her back to her parents. When Blue Velvet came downstairs they rushed her out the door. "That was a close one," Blondie said as she turned to the others, "let's get everything ready. Harpy you make the cake, I'll make her a dress, and Goodie-Good, you clean the cabin."**

"**Why do I have to do the cleaning?"**

"**Just do it."**

**Meanwhile, Blue Velvet was walking in the woods, picking berries with her forest animal friends. Until she came upon a handsome young man sitting by the water while his horse drank from it. Blue Velvet felt that she had met this young man before, and not being afraid went to talk to him. "Hello."**

**The young man looked up, "Hello."**

**Far away in a dark castle Bimbo was getting extremely mad. Her men had search everywhere for the princess and still couldn't find her. Finally she had no choice she turned to her pet, the old man. "Pervert, you are very loyal to me aren't you?" The old man shook his head yes. "Good, go out and find the princess for me and don't return till you do." The old man left atop a flying turtle and was off.**

**Back in the cabin Harpy was having an easy time making the cake, but Blondie and Goodie-Good were fighting over what color the dress should be and were using their magic. Goodie-Good thought it should be white to show her purity, but Blondie wanted it gray to show that she was a strong young woman. In the mist of their fighting their magic started shooting out the windows, overhead Pervert saw this and got closer. He saw that it was the three good witches and rushed to tell Bimbo.**

**Back to Blue Velvet and the young man...they sat there talking about how they thought they knew each other somewhere before. Until Blue Velvet saw that it was getting late and had to rush home, but not before the young man stopped her, "I must see you again."**

"**Tomorrow, at the cabin on the edge of the meadow."**

"**Tomorrow." With that Blue Velvet was gone. The three witches heard Blue Velvet on her way back and were hurrying to clean everything up. They went to hide when Goodie-Good saw that she still had the broom going and stopped it right before Blue Velvet walked in the door. **

"**Surprise!" The three yelled as Blue Velvet's already beautiful smile grew.**

"**Oh, you three this is wonderful. Today has gone so well, meeting the man of my dreams and on this."**

"**The man.." Blondie**

"**..of your..." Harpy**

"**DREAMS!" Goodie-Good.**

"**Why yes, he is coming here tomorrow."**

**The three witches looked at each other, "Blue, you should sit down, we have something we need to tell you." Harpy said.**

"**What's the matter?"**

"**You can't see that boy tomorrow." Goodie-Good said.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because tonight we are taking you back home, to the castle." Blondie said.**

"**Back home? Castle?"**

"**Your a princess, and promised princess."**

"**Why are you telling me this now?"**

"**Everything will make sense, now go get your dress on, we leave in an hour."**

**At the castle the King and his close King friend were discussing the wedding arrangements and the castle plans for their children, when the Prince came back. The other king ran down to met up with him. "Father! I just met the girl I'm going to marry!"**

"**You met the princess already!"**

"**No, I didn't say the princess."**

"**But you said the girl your going to marry."**

"**Yes father." The prince got back on his horse and left again.**

"**How am I going to explain this?"**

**Blondie, Harpy, and Goodie-Good made their way to the castle with Blue Velvet in the dark of the night.**

**Back at the dark castle, Pervert had reported to Bimbo, and she was planning a trap. Her plan to to capture the princess. But that night, the young man i.e. the prince couldn't wait to see her again and was captured instead and taken to Bimbo's castle.**

**The three witches and Blue Velvet reached a tower in the castle where they would wait till the King and Queen were ready. The three decided to give Blue Velvet a minute to let everything soak in, this is when Bimbo made her move. She placed Blue Velvet under a spell that led her to a secret chamber high in the tower, the three good witches heard the calling and took after Blue Velvet, but it was too late she pricked her finger on a throne and fell to the ground, Bimbo was very pleased with herself, thinking the princess was dead and vanished. The three witches placed Blue Velvet in a bed and put the rest of the kingdom to sleep till the princess woke. They headed to Bimbo's castle to put a stop to her when they found the prince, they set him free and got him out of the castle and while they fled to the King's castle where Blue Velvet slept they found out he was the young man that was coming to meet with Blue Velvet and explained to him that she is the princess and he needs to save her. **

**But when they got there...**

Vegeta stopped to see Bra's eyes were close. He was about to get up and leave when, "Finish the story daddy." Rolling his eyes he continued...

**Bimbo was already there and turned herself into an ugly dragon to try and stop the prince. In a great battle the prince killed Bimbo and made it to Blue Velvet, he leaned in and kissed her and she awoke and as did the rest of the kingdom. When the two kings and the queen awoke they saw their children walking down the stairs together and started to dance. And they...they...lived _happily ever after._**

Bra looked up with sleepy eyes, "That was a good story daddy. Stay here till I fall asleep please."

"Fine." Vegeta leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep with his little princess. About 10 minutes after Vegeta and Bra fell asleep both Trunks and Bulma came walking into the house. Trunks went up to his room and got ready for bed and Bulma went to look for Vegeta. When she didn't find him in his usual spots she checked the living room, not there, then Bra's room. And there she found them both asleep. She decided to leave them there and she covered them up and shut off the light. "Love you two." As she shut the door to head to her and Vegeta's bedroom.


	3. Little Mermaid and Hercules

Chapter 3: The Little Mermaid and Hercules

The next night, Bulma had just finished cleaning up after dinner and was getting an ear full of children fighting and Vegeta yelling at her for not waking him to come to their bedroom the next before. After escaping to her lab she finally thought she would get some peace and quiet, she had an extremely stressful day at work and Vegeta was getting a handle on the kids, so she took the opportunity to run. After a while she was really getting into a project when her lab door opened. She expected it to be Vegeta, but she was shocked when she felt a tug on her shirt. "Mommy?"

Bulma looked down at Bra, "Yes, sweetie?"

"Can you tell me a story tonight. Daddy, says he won't tell me another story because he's mad at you. Please mommy."

Bulma wiped some sweat off her forehead, "Ok sweetie, I'm almost done here. Go up and get ready and I will be there as soon ok?"

"Ok mommy." Bra ran out of the lab, "TRUNKS I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD TELL ME A STORY!"

'Does she always have to yell at Trunks?' After a few minutes Bulma got cleaned up and headed up to Bra's room. Finding her already for bed and waiting for her mom. "Alright, sweetie. What will it be tonight? Sleeping Beauty?"

Bra shook her head. "No, daddy already told me that one."

Bulma's jaw dropped. "Your father told you the story of Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yeah, well kinda in his own way."

"Thought so. So what story do you want tonight?"

"I want a mix of two stories, since I know I won't stay awake for both."

"What ones?"

"The Little Mermaid and Hercules."

"Really? Ok. I know just the one." Bulma smiled and crawled into bed with Bra.

_Once upon a time there was three beautiful sisters. All which were goddesses of a far off planet. The oldest was the goddess of strength and patron goddess to war her name was Yellow, the middle sister was the goddess of beauty and love her name was Blue, and the youngest was the goddess of maturity and motherhood her name was White. Their father was the king of all the gods and goddesses, he ruled the heavens and the realm of the mortals his name was Purple._

"Mommy why are you using colors for names?"

"Because mommy is very tired and can't think straight tonight."

"Ok."

_Yellow and White were very happy, they had husbands and children to love. White was married to a simple god, he watched over and was the protector of the mortals, but he wasn't too smart. his name was Orange. Yellow's husband was the head craftsmen to Purple and his name was Brown. This made Purple very happy to see his daughters' lives filled with so much joy. But he was worried about Blue, being the Goddess of love she could help anyone that asked for her help to find love, but she couldn't find a love for herself. One day Blue was walking in the heavens when she looked down and saw a battle being waged. She decided to watch, after a while a certain warrior stuck out to her the most. He was handsome, brave, and very powerful. He seemed not to fear anything he came up against in that battlefield. Blue felt her heart give way to this warrior. Blue continued to find this warrior whenever she could she felt that she had a strong connection to this man but she had no clue who he was. One day as she watched him, Yellow decided she was going to see how her battle was going when she found her sister watching it. "Blue, whatever are you doing watching this?"_

"_I'm enjoying it."_

"_Very well." Yellow walked over and sat down next to Blue, "Which one do you like?"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Come on Blue, which warrior has caught the eye of the goddess of love?"_

_Blue looked down and found her warrior and pointed to him, "That one."_

_Yellow looked, "Oh, that one! Good pick. He is a strong one. The strongest among the mortals of this world. Now come on father has been wondering where you have been. I promise I won't tell."_

"_Ok." Blue and Yellow got up and started walking back to their castle in the heavens._

"_Well, well. This is interesting. Little Goddess Blue has fallen for a mortal. I will have to watch this proceed."_

"Mommy, who is that?"

"You'll just have to find out." Bulma said as she put her index finger on Bra's nose and winked.

_The next several days, Purple had noticed a complete change in Blue's attitude. And was thinking over what God might have caught her eye. "It must be Red. No, he is far to useless. Maybe it's Green. No, Blue said he is too stuck on his thoughts and intelligences for her. Who could it be?"_

"_Who could what be father?"_

"_Yellow. You might be able to answer this for me."_

"_What father?"_

"_Blue has been acting different lately, I'm starting to wonder if a certain man has caught her eye."_

_Yellow froze her mind screamed 'HE KNOWS!' "Ummm...I have no clue what your talking about."_

_Purple saw this in Yellow and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really."_

"_OK! I told her to stay away form the mortals but she doesn't listen!"_

"_MORTALS!"_

"_Oh, no! Did I say mortals, I meant the portals!" Laughing Yellow started to back out of the throne room before her father exploded. _

_Purple got up and rushed to Blue's room where he found her daydreaming. "I thought I taught you and your sisters well enough to stay away from Mortals! They are nothing but trouble!"_

"_Father!"_

"_Stay away from him!"_

"_But I love him! Why is it so wrong. Isn't that what you want? For all your daughters to be happy!" Blue ran out of her room and out of the palace. She was sitting on a nimbus cloud crying when..._

"MOMMY! I have to go potty wait a minute!"

"Ok." Bra ran off to her bathroom and came back a few minutes later. Taking her spot back in between Bulma's legs.

"Ok mommy, I'm ready again."

"Ok."

"_What a shame. She finally finds someone to love, but she isn't allowed to. If only there was someone to help her."_

_Blue wiped her tears and looked up to find Black, she was the goddess of destruction and chaos. "What do you want?"_

_Black sat down next to Blue and put her arm around her shoulders. "Just to help you, to be with your love."_

_Blue knew too well how Black schemed. "What do you want from me?" Blue said rather coldly._

"_Why Blue I'm hurt. But there is one thing I want. Your ability of love."_

"_You can have it."_

"_Very well. You will become mortal and be with your warrior but you have two days to get him to fall in love with you or you will return to being immortal but work for me as my servant along with that pervert Gray."_

"_Deal." With the shake of a hand Blue's beautiful heavenly glow dimmed and she started to fall from the sky. Orange had seen the whole thing and flew to catch Blue. They landed safely on the ground below. "Thank you Orange. Please don't tell any one about this."_

"_I won't." Orange floated back up to the heavens where he would watch over her._

_Blue started walking till she came to a garden where she sat down and tried to get her baring in the mortal world. Suddenly a cold hard voice came from behind her, "What do you think you are doing in the royal families private garden?"_

_Blue turned around to find the warrior she had been wanting. "I'm just here to rest. I have no idea where I am."_

_The Warrior raised on eyebrow, her voice was like the muses, soft and musical, "Who are you?"_

_Blue stood, she was just a little shorter than the warrior, "I am Blue." She bowed. "And you are?"_

_The Warrior laughed, "You must really be lost, I am the prince of this planet. Blue? Are you named after the goddess of love?"_

_Blue blushed, "Why yes."_

_After a while of talking the Warrior Prince invited Blue into the palace and gave her a room. That evening they shared dinner together. Blue learned more about him and he learned a little more about her, everything except her being a goddess. That evening before she went to bed the Warrior Prince invited her to a tour of his palace town the next day. She agreed. For the life of him the Warrior Prince could not figure out what it was that he liked so much about her. _

_The next day they went riding through the town and finished the evening sitting in the palace gardens eating a picnic dinner. The Warrior Prince was about to kiss Blue when the ground started to shake and he snapped out of the trans that he was in. He told her good night and they went to their own rooms. Later that evening, the Warrior Prince was sitting on the roof of the palace when he saw a young maiden walking in the town. He flew down to her. She was mortal looking such as himself. That was the last thing he remembered._

_The next morning Blue was so happy, happier than she had ever felt in her life. She ran down to see if the Warrior Prince was awake yet. When she arrived down to the main grand room, she found another girl on his arm. They were talking about wedding arrangements with one of his top advisors. She was heart broken. 'I thought we had something. I guess there will never be love for me.' As she sat in her room crying and preparing herself for the life of servitude to Black, Orange flew in through her open window._

"Yay! He's coming to tell her the truth!"

"Listen sweetie."

"_Blue you have to come with me! That maiden you saw is Black! She is doing this to trap you! We have to stop her." Orange took Blue's hand and they flew out the window. They arrived just as the maiden, Black, was walking down the alley. _

"_STOP HER!" Blue yelled. Everyone looked at her and the Warrior Prince snapped out of the trans that Black put him in. He ran to her just as the sun was setting. Blue looked down at her hands and her heavenly glow was returning._

"_Your too late!" Black showed her true form and grabbed Blue. "So long lover boy."_

"_You!" The Warrior Prince looked at Orange. "You know what is going on?"_

"_Yes, Blue is the goddess of love, she made a deal with Black to be with you. But Black tricked you so she would win. Now come on we have to save her. Can you fly?"_

"_Yes." The two took to the sky and soon caught up with Black. Black looked back and put Blue down on a cloud and started to fight the Warrior Prince and Orange. They were losing the upper hand when Purple and Yellow showed up. Black was out numbered but wouldn't give up. She went for Orange but was stopped short when a blast went through her. She turned to see the Warrior Prince was the one that did it. _

"_Do you really think a mortal blast can kill me?" Just then her light grew darker than normal. Then she exploded!_

_The Warrior Prince passed out and Blue lowered him safely to the ground below. Then returned to a cloud. Purple was watching how sad his beautiful daughter looked. He looked at Yellow, "She really does love him doesn't she?"_

"_I believe so father. Why?"_

"_I was just thinking on how much I'm going to miss her." He pointed his sword at Blue._

_Blue wiped her tears and looked down she was falling softly to the ground and her glow was disappearing. She looked up to see her father and sister smiling. _

"_Thank you." She said before she turned to her Warrior Prince. When he woke they shared their first kiss and lived happily ever after._

"Mommy, are you Blue and is daddy the Warrior Prince?"

"Maybe. But now it's time for my warrior princess to go to bed. You have swim lessons in the morning." Bulma kissed Bra on the forehead and went to shut off her light.

"I love you mommy."

"Love you too."

Bulma shut the door and walked down the hall to her and Vegeta's room and found Vegeta reading the paper and waiting for her to come to bed. She stood at the door looking at Vegeta.

"What!"

Snapping out of it she walked over to her side of the bed and laid down. "Nothing...my Warrior Prince."

"You got that right."

Rraz45: I'm having troubles figuring out those two. I know where I want to go with Wanted By Darkness, Dragon of the Caribbean and Universal War, but I'm having troubles putting them into words. It makes perfect sense in my head but not in writing so I'm working on them. =D Plus I have a ton of work load in the fall classes.


	4. Snow White

Chapter 4: Snow White

The following night, Vegeta was enjoying his peace and quiet. Trunks had left to go on a double date with Goten, Bulma was either fast asleep already or in her lab and Bra was thought to be in bed. Vegeta decided to take it easy and went to the refrigerator, grabbed a bottle of water, and went and sat down to watch some tv. About a half hour into the program he was watching he felt a little presence in the room.

"Bra. What are you doing up?" He said without taking his eyes off the tv.

Bra came into the light and crawled up on the couch with her dad. "Daddy I can't sleep, Trunks told me a scary story and he said if I fell asleep the monster would eat me."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, Trunks always found a way to scare his little sister, "Don't be silly. Kakarrot isn't here. Besides I'm here."

Bra's face lit up. "So does that mean you'll read me a happy bedtime story!"

"Go find your mother."

"Mommy is already asleep I already looked."

Vegeta slapped his forehead 'Just my luck is should have went to bed too.' "Fine lets go."

"YAY! Thank you daddy!" Bra jumped off the couch and grabbed Vegeta's hand, basically dragging him up to her room. Vegeta was about to grab a chair but remembered what happened the other night and went and sat on the bed with Bra, that made her even more happy.

"Alright. What story do you want tonight?"

"Snow White..."

"Let me guess told in my way?"

"Yep." Bra hugged her bear and moved closer to her dad.

"Alright let's see...

**A long time ago there lived a prince, he was the last surviving member of his race, since he was the last he was sent far away to live with an evil man that wanted all the power in the universe. The evil man hated the prince with a passion and did everything he could to put the prince down. He made him live in the unknown part of the his palace and do slave labor, the prince wore disgusting rags that had a ki suppressor built into it to hid the prince's true strength. Everyday the evil man would go to his magic mirror and ask who was the most powerful of all, every time the mirror would say him, until one day when it said the prince. This enraged the evil man it was time he did something about the prince. **

**That same time while the evil man was plotting to get rid of the prince, the prince himself was hard at work cutting firewood, fixing parts of the palace, and doing other degrading tasks for the evil man. While he was busy working away and beautiful young maiden came riding by on her horse. She stopped and watch the prince work. She couldn't believe how handsome and strong he was. She sat there for the longest time till she heard someone coming and rode off without the prince even knowing she was there. The someone that was coming was the evil man's right hand man, pretty-ugly boy, who was sent to take the prince out and kill him. Pretty-ugly boy and the prince rode out to quite a distance away from the palace, when pretty-ugly boy had a change of heart and told the prince everything and to run. The prince didn't want to run but did. He needed to be stronger to defeat the evil man. He ran for quite some time till he came upon a cottage in the middle of the forest. He saw that no one was home and went in. He found it in a complete mess, he blasted several things and decided to clean up a little. After he cleaned up he went up and found a room with 7 very large beds and made himself comfortable. **

**Not so far away, 7 men were heading back to their cottage for a nice dinner and for some sleep. The 7 men entered their cottage and found everything so different. They looked around and started to get mad. Then they heard a noise coming from their bed room. They made their way up there and found a young man sleeping in one of the beds. The prince instantly woke up and was about to blast them when the tallest one yelled, "STOP!" The prince's ki ball disappeared.**

"**Who are you?" The prince asked as he stood up.**

"**We could ask you the same thing. This is our house!" The tallest one yelled. **

"**Well I didn't know. I'm the Prince. He was running from the evil man's henchman to train and become stronger to destroy the evil man. Now who are you."**

**The Green one stepped forward, "The evil man you say. Well, then. I'm Green One. The smart one."**

**Another one came forward and had a hard time talking, "I'm Baldy, the shy one."**

**Another who tripped, "I'm Idiot, the not so smart one." He said rubbing the back of his head.**

**Another who sneezed right before, "I'm Scarface."**

**Another who was all smiles, "I'm Retard."**

**One of them had fallen asleep and the tallest one said, "He's Lazy and I'm Stupid."**

(A.N. Piccolo, Krillin, Goku, Yamacha, Radditz, Yajirobe, and Nappa.)

"Daddy, mommy says those are mean words." Bra glared at her father.

"I don't care...

**Meanwhile back at the palace, pretty-ugly boy brought back the heart of the prince's horse in place of the prince's. This made the evil man very happy till he found out it wasn't the prince's heart and he killed pretty-ugly boy. "I will find a way to kill him. The evil man disappeared to a hidden hide out in the palace. I will mix a formula so he won't recognize me and I will poison him. HA HA HA!" The evil man drank the formula and turned himself into a lizard. He than poisoned a steak...**

"Daddy, it's supposed to be an apple."

"Who's telling the story here?"

"You are."

"Ok...

**And left the palace. Back at the cottage the prince and the 7 men became _good friends_. The next day the 7 men left again to go to work. While they were gone the prince was training himself to become stronger when a strange lizard man came up to him. "Such a strong man you are. You must eat every well."**

"**It's none of your business."**

"**I was wanting to help you." The lizard aka the evil man, pulled out the steak, "See here. This is a powerful steak. It gives great power to whomever eats it."**

**The prince stopped what he was doing and looked from the lizard to the steak and back to the lizard. "Really?"**

"**Why yes, here try some."**

**In the mean time, there was an old woman watching over the prince. She was _good friends_ with the 7 men and saw right through the evil man's disguise. She hurried off to tell the 7 men. When they returned it was too late. They chased the evil man till him came to a cliff. Idiot was lagging behind and finally caught up, but no one noticed. The 6 others had him cornered and were moving in for the kill, when all of a sudden a blast came from behind them and it went right through the evil man's heart and killed him. The 6 others looked back and it was Idiot that did it. They hurried back to the prince. They thought the prince was dead but found out he was sound asleep. They did everything to wake him but nothing would work. So they built a glass coffin for him, tell the day he woke. **

**One day a few weeks later, the young maiden was riding through the forest when she came upon the prince in his sleep. The 7 men stopped by everyday after their work was finished. That day they saw the maiden. She walked up to them, "What happened to him?"**

**Green One looked at her, "The evil man put the prince into a deep sleep, we can't seem to wake him."**

**The maiden's eyebrow forked up, "A prince you say. Well I'm a princess, let me see if there is a way for me to wake him." She walked over to the coffin and Idiot and Baldy lifted the lid. The princess bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek. Suddenly the prince's eyes opened the first thing he saw was the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen. And the lived together in _happiness forever._**

"_Yawn_...Daddy I like your stories, they are meaner than mommies and less scary than Trunks'. I love you daddy." With that Bra was asleep.

Vegeta looked down at his daughter. She knew he loved her, her mother and her brother and knew how hard it still was for him to say it. He got up and left the room after shutting off her light.


	5. Aladdin

Chapter 5: Aladdin

The following night, Bulma drug herself into the house around 8:30. She was extremely tired, and was trying to be quiet, since living with saiyans she tried her best. As she made it up the stairs, she walked by Trunks' room and stopped, she knew he was a grown man he didn't need his mother looking in on him anymore, but it was hard for her not to do, she looked at the doorknob and just kept walking. Then she came to Bra's door, being 5 it was still ok for mommy to look in on her, when Bulma poked her head in she saw Bra laying in bed most likely sleeping, but when she went to shut the door, "Mommy?"

Bulma opened the door up again, "Yes sweetie."

Bra sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes looking at Bulma, "Can you tell me a story, Daddy is training and I don't like Trunks' stories."

Bulma leaned against the door frame. "Ok sweetie, just let me get changed ok?"

"Ok."

Right after Bulma left, Vegeta came walking by, he poked his head into Bra's room, "Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I was, I felt mommy home and woke up, she is going to tell me a story."

"Fine."

"Love you daddy." Vegeta just nodded and walked down the hall. A few minutes later, Bulma returned and got in the bed and laid down next to Bra.

"Ok, I got a story for you tonight, I told Trunks this one when he was your age."

"Ok!"

_A long time ago there lived a prince, he was reaching the age of adulthood, and his father really wanted him to find a wife. But every woman that came to meet the prince turned away. He was too hard and cold and just down right cruel to them. The king was at the end of his rope he had no idea what to do._

_At the same time the prince was choosing a wife, there live a young woman. She was abandoned, her only friend was a flying cat, they lived off the streets of the castle town. Stealing food or finding something to eat where ever they could. They were lucky that they at least had a place to live, it was an abandoned apartment building that was falling apart but it was home. One day the young woman, lets call her Lavender, and her flying cat, Violet, had just gotten some bread to eat when they saw two young children and their mother looking for food. Lavender walked over to them and gave them her half of the bread and walked away. Violet did the same. As they walked away there was a small parade, she poked her head up enough to see a very beautiful woman ride by on a horse. A man said, "Another suitor for the prince." _

_Just then one of the children ran out in front of her, startling her horse, she was about to hit the child when Lavender stepped in the way. "Why don't you pick on some one your own age!"_

"_Watch, who you are talking to you brat! Out of my way!" The woman pushed Lavender out of the way and continued into the gates of the castle. Lavender and Violet just returned home to over look the castle and dream of a better life._

_Meanwhile, at the castle the king was holding a meeting with his most trusted advisor, Mango, she was very beautiful, but did her best to get what she wanted. She had an old man that followed her wherever she went, his name was Pear. They were discussing plans for the prince's wedding arrangements,when they heard a scream. They turned to see the young woman walk in she was extremely wet, "That's it! Good luck trying to find a woman for him! He is the cruelest man I've ever met! I'm going home!"_

_The king slapped his head and made his way out to find his son, it wasn't that hard to find him, he was in his training center. _

"_Ouji! That is your problem! You can't keep doing this to every woman that comes here! The law says you must be married by your 18th birthday, and that is only in a few weeks!"_

_In mid punch, "Yes, I know father, I will find one on my terms, not yours."_

"_You frustrate me young man!" The king turned around and left._

_That night, Ouji couldn't take it anymore and decided to leave for a while, and maybe find a woman in the town that he might like. He left right before sun up and before his father woke. He hid himself under a hooded coat because everyone would know who he was. As he walked through town he came upon a young woman having some troubles. "Come on! I told you I have money to pay for it!" The young woman seemed to be fighting with the vendor, Ouji continued to watch this, suddenly during the fight and cat appeared out of no where grabbed two pieces of the same fruit the woman was fighting over and disappeared, suddenly the young woman let go, "I guess your right, I don't have the money, sorry for bothering you." The woman was gone. _

_'What a con artist.' Ouji thought as he walked after the woman and her cat._

"Mommy, what's a con artist?"

"You know the stories I've told you about things Trunks and Goten use to do?"

"Yeah."

"They were con artists."

"Oh, ok."

_Ouji followed them for sometime, when they finally stopped to eat. "I see you are really good at tricking the locals young lady."_

_Lavender was a bit surprised, "Yeah, what do you want to make something of it?"_

_Ouji was a bit taken back by this, "No, just wondering."_

_Lavender was about to speak, "Stop!" It was the castle guards. _

"_They found me!" They both yelled, then looked at one another, "Found you!"_

_Lavender turned to run, because she knew where to go, "Come with us!" Ouji followed them when they came to a high edge._

_Ouji turned to her and reached out his hand, "Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes. I guess." They took to the skies. They flew a great distance till, Lavender told him to land. "This is my home, you are welcome to stay." Lavender and Violet walked in. "It's not much, but it has a great view." Lavender opened the window to relieve the castle. She sat down. "I wonder what it's like to live there? I often dream of being there instead of here. Here I'm always on the run..."_

_To Ouji, Lavender's talking was growing distant, when he started to say, "No one understands you..."_

"_...You just feel empty and so..."_

"_Trapped." They both said and looked at one another. _

_Lavender was the first to break the silence, "So where are you from?"_

"_What does that matter, I'm not going back."_

"_That bad? Well you are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Lavender said with a big smile. Ouji just grinned and gave a weak nod._

_Meanwhile, Mango was having troubles finding a worthy person to get her a certain item. The last several years, she had been looking for someone to bring her a magic ball that would contain a powerful being that would grant her wishes. So far she hadn't found anyone to get in. Her and Pear were using an unusual device to find the chosen one, suddenly Lavender came on the screen. "There she is, now to send guards after her."_

_The next morning Ouji, Lavender, and Violet were walking in town when they came upon the same guards from yesterday. "Stop!" This time when they went to run, they were cut off and captured. "Looks like we finally caught up with you little lady, your coming with us."_

_Ouji stepped in, "I command you to stop, by order of the prince!" Ouji took off his hood. _

"_The prince?" Lavender and the two guards holding her questioned._

_The head guard stepped in, "I'm sorry your majesty but my orders come from Mango. You will have to take them up with her."_

"_I will."_

_That evening Lavender was taken to the dungeons, where Violet got in to try and get her out. Meanwhile, Mango was coming out of her hidden room when Ouji came in. "Mango! What is the meaning of arresting that young woman in the market?!?"_

"_Your majesty, she is under arrest for trying to kidnap you."_

"_I ran away."_

"_Oh, my. Well I wish there was something I could do, she was already put to death."_

"_You didn't."_

"_I so sorry." Mango walked off._

_Meanwhile back in the dungeon Violet had just gotten Lavender free, when a little old lady came walking around the corner, she looked like she had been there for a very long time, "Young lady are you looking for a way out?"_

_Rubbing her wrists, "There is no way out, unless your dead."_

"_Oh, no." The old lady walked over to a wall and hit it, a hidden passage opened up. "Not everything is how it seems. If you come with me, I will ask you to do one thing for me in return."_

_Lavender got up, "What?"_

"_Help me retrieve a magic ball from the hidden temple."_

"_Ok. You have a deal."_

_A few hours later, Lavender, Violet, and the old woman arrived at the location of the hidden temple. The old woman turned to Lavender, "Get the ball first, then the rest can be yours."_

"_Ok." Lavender and Violet entered the temple, on the wall it said 'Touch nothing but the magic ball.' After walking quite a ways Lavender and Violet came upon a cloud, "That's weird what's a cloud doing in this temple?" Violet shrugged her shoulders. The cloud came up to them and was very friendly. "Can you help us find the magic ball?" The cloud flew off and signaled them to follow. After walking a long ways they came to a room, it housed the magic ball and a big blue gem. Lavender turned to Violet, "Don't touch anything. I'll be right back." Violet shook her head. As Lavender got closer to the ball, Violet was being drawn to the gem. The cloud, Nimbus, tried to stop her but it was too late. Right as Lavender grabbed the ball, the temple started to erupt. Nimbus grabbed Lavender and Violet and tried to get out. They made it to the entrance the old lady was waiting. Lavender slipped when she went to get out and was hanging on for her life, "Through me the ball!"_

"_Give me your hand!"_

"_Only if you give me the ball first!" Lavender handed the old lady the ball, "It's finally mine! Have fun in the after life!" Just then Violet bite the old lady and fell into the hole that was the temple with Lavender and Nimbus. _

"Mommy, Lavender gets into a lot of trouble doesn't she?"

"Yes, sweetie."

_Laying in the dark on her back, "That witch! Now we are stuck here."_

_Violet got up and shook her head and relieved the ball. "Violet, your a genius!"_

_Meanwhile, back up top, Mango had pulled off her mask and was extremely happy, "Now, I can rule the world?" Mango went to grab the ball but it was gone. "That little witch."_

_Back in the cavern. Lavender was looking over the ball, "Why would she want this anyways? It's all dirty." She started to rub it when a bright light came out of it. She dropped it and backed up._

"_Man that feels good!" a voice said coming from the ball, suddenly a man came out of it. "Thank you so much, I've been in there for, man I don't remember how long. My name is Saiyan! My master." Saiyan bowed to Lavender._

"_Wait a minute...master?"_

"_Yes, you rubbed the ball, you get three wishes, they can be whatever you want. Expect, I can wish anyone to die, come back to life, or fall in love."_

"_Ok. What good are wished when we are trapped in here?"_

"_Don't worry. Lets go!" They were off._

_Back at the castle, Mango had made it back and was extremely angry. The king was busy dealing with a very angry prince._

_Hundreds of miles away Saiyan, Lavender, Violet, and Nimbus had landed in an oasis. "There you have it."_

"_Great, now my three wishes."_

"_Nope, two now."_

"_Nope, I didn't wish to get out of there, that was all you."_

"_Well, don't I feel stupid. Anyways..your wishes."_

"_Let's see..." Lavender walked back and forth thinking, "what would you wish for?"_

"_Freedom, I'm tired of always having to grant wishes I want my own life."_

"_Ok. I'll have my first two wishes and on my third I'll wish for your freedom."_

"_Yeah right."_

"_Seriously I will."  
"Ok. What are your wishes."_

"_Well, there's this guy..."_

"_Sorry no love."_

"_But he is wonderful, but he is a prince."_

"_So wish to be a princess."_

"_Ok, Saiyan, I wish to be a princess."_

"_Very well." he zapped at Lavender and her outfit changed into a beautiful long flowing blue dress. "Now to get you the princess goods, first you need a pet, he turned to Violet, "A horse will do. And now the rest."_

_Several days went by at the castle and Mango finally thought of a way to rule the world. She would convince the king to have the prince marry her. In the process of convincing him, they suddenly heard load music from town. The king went to the window to see a parade. In the middle of the parade he saw a beautiful young lady riding a horse. As the parade got closer the young lady rode up to the front door of the castle. She got off and approach the King, "Your majesty, I am Princess Delta, I am here because I have heard your prince is looking for someone to marry."_

"_He was." Mango stepped forward. _

_Mango and Delta started arguing, the Prince stepped in, "How dare you women think you can dictate my life!" He walked off._

_That night Delta, aka Lavender, was sitting outside looking up at the Prince's room. She got onto Nimbus and flew up to his window where he was sitting. "I'm sorry for earlier my prince."_

"_Hmph."_

"_Let me make it up to you. Come on." She extended her hand and the prince grabbed it. They went for a ride and finally ended up watching a parade on a roof._

"_You know it's too bad, Violet couldn't be here."_

"_Yeah. She hates fireworks."_

"_I knew it was you! Your the girl from town!"_

"_Oh no, I sometimes go to town in disguise."_

"_What ever." They went back to the castle. The Prince didn't let him know but he was in love. _

_Mango on the other hand was extremely mad. She had to find away to get rid of that girl. While they were gone she went through her room and found the magic ball. She went to the guards to get Delta thrown out. But she returned mad and told the king everything. Mango disappeared and started plotting against Delta. _

_One night, Delta and the Prince were talking about marriage and it was decided. While Delta was away from the room, Pear got into her room and stole the ball. Saiyan wasn't too happy with Lavender and was about to yell when he saw someone else holding the magic ball. "Now you work for me and the first thing I want is to be Queen!" _

_As Delta and the Prince were walking through the garden the sky grew extremely dark suddenly Saiyan appeared with Mango. "Saiyan! What are you doing?"_

_With any extremely sad face, "I'm sorry Lav I have a new master now."_

_Mango stepped forward, "Saiyan! For my second wish, I wish to be the most powerful sorceress in the world!" Saiyan zapped his hand and she became more powerful. "Dear prince, allow me to introduce you to your precious Princess Delta or should I say Lavender!"_

_After thinking she got rid of Lavender she imprisoned the king and the prince to do what she wanted. _

_Meanwhile, Lavender, Violet, and Nimbus were making their way back to the castle, when they arrived. Mango was making her final wish, "Saiyan, I wish the prince would fall in love with me."_

_The prince saw Lavender and started to act, even if he didn't want to. When Mango caught on she and Lavender started to fight. "You will learn the hard way not to fight with the most powerful being in the world."_

"_Your not all powerful, only Saiyan is!"_

"_Lav, what are you saying. Shut up!" Saiyan yelled._

_Mango turned to Saiyan, "I have my final wish, I wish I was a powerful saiyan as well." Suddenly she started to change as she was about to attack Lavender she was drawn into her own magic ball. _

_Lavender grabbed the ball, "Now, you will be trapped forever!" She handed the ball to Saiyan and the throw it far away. _

_Lavender turned to the Prince. "I'm sorry."_

_She then turned to Saiyan. "I can always make you a princess again."_

_She looked up at him, "Saiyan, I wish for your freedom."_

"_Alright one princess...coming..up? My freedom?"_

"_Saiyan, your free!" Saiyan's ball exploded and he was finally free. Lavender turned to the prince._

_The King came in, "I think that law should be changed." The Prince and Lavender looked at the king. "Well I am the king aren't I. The prince may marry whomever he wants."_

_And they lived happily ever after._

Bulma looked down at Bra who was fast asleep, leaned over gave her a kiss and got up and left. As she closed the door, "I love you Bra."


	6. Mulan

Chapter 6: Mulan

The next day came and went for the Briefs family. Vegeta trained Trunks all day and Bra ran around town with Bulma. After a nice family dinner, Vegeta left to go have a sparring match with Goku and Trunks went along. Bulma decided for her and Bra to have a girls night and watch a movie. Bra picked one out, _Happy Feet_, and they watched it. After it was over, Bulma and Bra went to bed. Later Vegeta and Trunks made it home, Trunks went straight to bed and Vegeta was on his way to bed when he heard Bra's door open as he pass it. "Daddy?"

Vegeta stopped and turned around, "What?"

"I can't sleep will you tell me a story, please?"

Vegeta sighed in defeat, "Let me change then I will be back."

"Ok."

Vegeta went to his and Bulma's room changed and went back to Bra's room, she was waiting for him. "What story tonight?"

"Well, remember that movie I made you watch with me?"

"There are so many, which one?"

"Mulan, I want that story, but tell it your way."

"Fine." Vegeta sat on the bed with Bra...

**Long ago, a Planet was torn by war. The king did everything in his power to stop the war, but it never worked out for him. He granted his son permission to become a general of his own branch of the military to stop this war. There was only one problem, there were not enough men to fill this army. The King sent out word to every village in his kingdom to send their men, who could fight into battle.**

**Meanwhile, in one of the small villages, there was a family, a great family. The head of the household was a veteran warrior to the king. He lived with his wife, mother and his only child, his daughter. This man was hurt from the last war he was in and could no longer fight, as least thats what his wife and daughter thought, to him he could still fight. His daughter gave him a great deal of trouble. She had visited a matchmaker on her 16th birthday, but nearly killed the lady for picking at her. Everyone in the village thought the girl was a big disgrace to her family. But her father had hope, everyday he would go pray to their ancestors to bring her luck. No matter what she did, she never felt like she did anything right for her family. **

**Then the day finally came, a royal message from the King. She sat on the roof of their house to listen what was going on. The king wanted every abled man to come into battle and her father's name was called. She was extremely upset, that night she got into her father's desk and got the letter, she took his armor, cut her hair and left. When her family found out, it was too late. **

**At the same time, the ancestors woke up and were discussing what do to, when a dragon named Kakarrot stepped forward, "I will go and bring her back."**

**All the ancestors laughed at him, he was a joke, then they told him to wake up Shenron, he would be the one to bring her back. On his way out to wake up Shenron, he fell and destroyed Shenron's statue and came up with a plan to go get her. And he was off.**

**Meanwhile, outside the camp where all the men were supposed to meet, Bulma was trying to find a way to act like a man, when suddenly a shadow monster appeared out of no where. "Who..who are you?"**

"**I am the guardian sent by your ancestors to make sure you remain safe!"**

**Bulma looked behind a rock and found a little dragon there, "My ancestors sent and mini-dragon to save me?"**

"**HEY! Big things come in little packages! Now put me down."**

"Daddy, Uncle Goku as a dragon is funny."

**After explaining, very poorly to Bulma how to act like a man they entered the camp. Bulma caused quite a problem when she tripped over a man and destroyed the camp's dinner. After hearing all the commotion, the Prince stepped out, "What's going on out here!"**

**Everybody got up and pointed to Bulma. The Prince got mad, he walked up to her, "What's your name boy?"**

"**Ummm..."**

"**I asked you a question!"**

"**Ummm...."**

**Kakarrot whispered "Goku."**

"**Goku!"**

"**Very well. Well gentlemen thanks to your new friend Goku, you will be cleaning up this mess, have no dinner and start training extremely early." The Prince said as he walked back into his tent. **

**Bulma had to admit, that prince was good to look at."**

"DADDY!"

**After that night training was extremely hard. Bulma didn't think she could do it anymore, then one day she got the energy she had been waiting for. After doing something no other warrior could do, hit the prince in hand-to-hand combat, she got the respect she had been waiting for. One night she was bathing, against Kakarrot's better judgment, three of her fellow warriors decided to join her. Their names were Piccolo, he was the biggest one, Yamacha, the one who thought he was a lady's man, and Krillin the short annoying one. Bulma managed to get out without them finding out her secret, thanks to Kakarrot who bit Yamacha on the butt. Later that night, Kakarrot was getting mad because he over heard that the Prince's men won't see battle and he wanted Bulma to go home a hero, so he decided to make a letter from another general telling the prince he needed help. The next day they left. When they came to where the other general was supposed to be he was gone, Bulma found him and his men dead in the battlefield beyond the village. **

**Later they came to battle with the enemy. Bulma managed to save the Prince's life but was badly hurt. After the doctor looked her over they discovered she was a woman and was left behind while the others went to the castle town to celebrate. **

**As Bulma and Kakarrot were getting ready to head home they saw the enemy's men getting up off the ground. "We have to warn them!"**

"**Oh no sister let's just go home!"**

"**No let's go!" Bulma and Kakarrot made it to the town, while the parade celebrating the Prince's success was going on. She rode up to the prince to tell him but he didn't believe her. She told Piccolo, Yamacha, and Krillin to be on the look out, because the enemy was in the town.**

**She was right just as the prince greeted his father, the enemy showed themselves and captured the king. Bulma joined them and saved the king. Bulma was honored by the king and declared a hero to the Planet. **

**When she returned home, she gave her father the gifts that the king gave her, but all he wanted was for her to be home, her grandmother thought she should have came home with a man. When the Prince showed up. "Can you tell me if Bulma lives here?" Her grandmother just pointed.**

**Bulma looked up to see the prince, "You forgot your helmet."**

"**Would you like to stay for dinner?"**

**Her grandmother yelled, "How about forever!"**

**Kakarrot was welcomed back as a hero. And Bulma and the Prince lived happily ever after.**

Vegeta looked down to see Bra fast asleep. He got up and left. He did enjoy these times with his daughter.

The End


	7. Pinocchio

Chapter 7: Pinocchio

The next night, Trunks had to stay in and look after Bra, while Bulma drug Vegeta to a Gala for Capsule Corporation. He had managed to make an edible meal, even though Bra wanted to go get food from their grandmother. Afterwards, Bra wanted a story. Trunks kept telling her to just go to bed because their mom and dad wouldn't be home till late. So she went to her room and Trunks went to his. While on the phone with Goten, Trunks heard a knock at his door, he went to open it and there was his baby sister. "What do you want Bra?"

"I want a story Trunks." She said and in the fashion of her mother put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Hello...Trunks you still there?" Goten said from the phone.

"Just a sec. Your getting mom down good, but go to bed."

"I will not! Not until you tell me a story now brat!"

Slapping his forehead and rolling his eyes, "And now dad." She started screaming at him. He shut his door and got back on the phone, "I'm sorry Goten, but I'll have to call you later... Yeah she wants a story. I tell you what I was never that spoiled when I was her age...Shut up!...Ok talk to ya later." Trunks hung up the phone and went back to the door to see his sister still screaming. Covering his ears, "Ok, shut up! I'll tell you a story! OK!"

Instantly, no tears and calm. "Ok." She grabbed his hand and skipped to her room.

"Ok, I know mom and dad let you pick, but I got one for you. So sit on your bed and shut up."

"FINE!" Bra crawled into bed and let Trunks grab the chair, she does love her brother, but she doesn't always have to like him. (A.N. Isn't that true...speaking from experience. I have two!)

Trunks got settled in the chair, "Ok here it goes..."

A long time ago there lived a king, he had no family except a pet fish and a pet cat. His cat, Bunny was a goof of a cat, she was always dropping things and getting into things she shouldn't and his fish Harpy was annoying even for a fish. This king was lonely and needed an heir to his throne. Try as he might he could never find a woman for him, every single one of them always turned him away, even being the king. One day, the king was in his work shop, where he spent most of his time, and he was working on a wooden doll that he had been putting together for several years. It looked like a younger version of himself and took great pride in it. One night, after finally completing the doll he set it aside, "If only you were real, you could be the heir to my throne and my son." The king cast aside his sadness and left to his room to retire.

"Trunks this is really sad, I don't think I like it."

"You wanted a story right? So listen."

After a few hours, the palace was quiet, everyone had gone to bed and even the animals had quieted down. Suddenly a bright blue light came from the window in the workshop. Out of the blue light appeared a very beautiful fairy woman. She walked over to the doll and held it up. "I see he has done great work to you. I see that he does indeed care for something. And I will give him what he wants." With that she kissed the doll on the forehead and it came to life. The doll looked up at her. "You are alive now, dear one. But you won't be completely real till you prove it to me that you can handle that."

The doll looked at her, "Shit, why should I do that?"

"Trunks! Mommy says that's a bad word!"

"You should. If you are to be king someday."

"King?"

"Yes, now be good." With that the fairy was gone.

The puppet boy sat there the rest of the night thinking about what the fairy had said. The next morning the King got his breakfast and was eating it in his workshop, "Hey do I get any!"

"Oh, Yes. I forgot...Wait what!" The king turned to see his doll was alive. "Your alive."

"As alive as one can get." he hopped done off the counter and walked over to the king. "So are you going to give me a name or what?"

"Ummm...yes...how about....Veg?"

"Ok, works for me? So what is there to do around here?"

"Not so fast, your going to be prince, you have to go to school!"

"what?"

"Come on. Get going there are other kids heading to school right now go!"

Veg, headed out the door and started to walk to where all the other kids were walking. But instead of going to the school he took a short cut and found himself at the docks in the town.

"Come on! Hurry up! We ain't got all day. The cargo was supposed to be shipped an hour ago!" Yelled a sailor.

Veg found this interesting and could be a great adventure, he walked up to the sailor, "Where are you going?"

The sailor looked down at him and smiled, "To a planet where a boy becomes a man, want to come?"

"Sure." Veg followed some other boys onto the ship.

While on the ship Veg, got seated next to a boy that wouldn't shut up. "Hi! I'm Palm leaf! What's your's?"

"Veg."

"Nice to meet you. I'm way excited! I'm so ready to be a man! How about you?"

"To be a man it would require me to be a real boy first. Idiot."

"Oh, well you look real to me. Let's be friends. We'll stick together on the planet. Ok?"

"Fine."

After a day or so the arrived on the planet. The sailors let the boys out and told them to have fun. Veg and Palm leaf wondered around and found all sorts of things, men things, such as poker, smoking, fighting rings and tons of other things. After a few days Veg just ignored it all and started to notice a change in Palm leaf.

Back on the home planet, the king was beginning to worry, 'Where could have he gone?' The king, along with Bunny and Harpy took off to find Veg.

Back on the distant planet, Veg took notice of the strange things happening to the other boys. Every night he would go to bed and the next morning several more boys would be gone. Until one night when Palm leaf started acting extremely strange. He started to grow a tail and the nose of a monkey. Veg watched from a dark corner to see them haul off the now monkey Palm leaf. He knew he had to get off the island, just as he was about to escape they caught him and put him in a rocket to space. They hoped he would die.

"Trunks no more please. I want mommy!"

"Chill out, it will get better."

"Ok."

They never expected him to be able to not breath. He wasn't a real boy after all. He managed to get out of the ropes that held him to the rocket and found a way home. But when he got there, there was a note by the king. Dear Veg, it said, if you are reading this I haven't returned from finding you. See you soon. Veg knew that something bad must have happened to the king, the note was marked four months ago. So he took off again to find him. After talking to several people he came to find out the king had been taken hostage by the evil Lizard man on the neighboring planet.

Veg sent out to save his 'Father' from the lizard man. The Lizard man's planet proved to be quite dangerous and nearly cost him his life just to get to the palace of the Lizard man. When he got to the palace, he quickly found the king, Bunny and Harpy. But the Lizard man set a trap to get him. Right as he released the king the Lizard man shot him through the heart with a power beam. The king was mad and killed the Lizard man and took Veg and the others back to their planet. Try as he might he couldn't find away to bring Veg back to life. Just as he was about to give up a blue light filled the room. "So proud of this young boy, I am. He risked everything, including his life to save your's. With that he has proved worthy to me and can become a real boy. After walking up and kissing the boy once again, his eyes opened and his wooden body turned to real flesh. And they lived happily ever after till Veg killed the king for the throne.  
"See, sis. It wasn't that bad."

From under her covers, "Speak for yourself."

Just then they both, with their Saiyan hearing, heard the door open and close. "TRUNKS! BRA! We're home!"

Bra sprung from her bed and flew downstairs, "MOMMY! DADDY!" She hugged them both, "Don't leave me home alone with Trunks around bedtime anymore. Please."

The End for real this time.

*Next the sequel Pan's Bedtime Stories*


End file.
